our promise
by kyuri-tamama
Summary: Our story begins after the promise was spoken. NS and SS.
1. Please look at me

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimto**

**Keterangan umur:**

**Sakura: 5 & 17 thn**

**Naruto: 6 & 18 thn**

**Sasuke: 19 thn**

**Warning: OOC, EYD berantakan,Alur ngebut, Typo(s) berkeliaraan**

Hijau memenuhi seluruh bukit di desa itu. Puluhan pohon sakura tampak bermekaran di sepanjang mata memandang, tampak dua orang anak kecil beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura. "sakura-chan, ayo main lagi" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahun berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru sapphire. "Naruto istirahat dulu dong kaki ku tergilir nih" Ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda seperti kelopak bunga sakura dan bermata hijau emerald. "aww..!" Gadis itu meringis pelan saat menyentuh kakinya yang tergilir. "sakura-chan sakit ya ?" Tanya Naruto, kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah polosnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, "bisa jalan ?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sakura andai saja tadi ia terlalu bersemangat mengajak gadis itu berlari pasti ia tadak harus melihat gadis yang ia sayangi meringis kesakitan.

"bisa— aww..!" Sakura itu hampir ambruk saat mencoba berdiri jika Naruto tidak menahan tubuh gadis itu sebelum terbentur tanah. "Aku gendong yah, sakura-chan" Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. "Hwaa..Naruto baka, turunkan aku! " Sakura berteriak histeris saat Naruto membawanya ala bridal style. "tenang saja Sakura-chan" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"awas— saja kau kalau aku jatuh"

"Tenang saja tuan putri, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu"

Kalimat Naruto barusan Sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah, semerah mawar yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menuju masion Haruno.

~~OoO~~

_Do you remember the day when we play together?._

_Under Sakura three you tell me about your story_

_That a beautiful moment for me and maybe for you... For us _

~~OoO~~

~kau dan aku berbeda jauh bagai langit dan bumi~

11 tahun kemudian.

Seorang gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun tampak masih terlelap di kasur ukuran King size itu. Haruno Sakura adalah penerus keluarga Haruno,sebagai penerus keluarga bangasawa di usianya yang masih sangat muda sakura diharuskan mempelajari banyak hal agar kelak menjadi penerus yang sempurna termasuk membunuh perasaannya sendiri.

"tok-tok-tok" ketukan pintu kamar mewah itu membangunkan Sakura dari alam mimpi. "masuk" ucap gadis itu dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan baju serba hitam ala butler. Namikaze Naruto— butler Sakura, Sejak lahir Naruto memang telah ditugaskan sebagai pelayan setia Sakura karena keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga butler yang mengabdi kepada keluarga Haruno namun hubungan antara pelayan dan majikanlah yang membuat Naruto diam-diam mencintai Sakura, mencintai majikannya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, nona muda" sapa Naruto sambil membuka jendela besar di samping jendela sakura dan membuat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"hn.." balas Sakura datar. Waktu telah mengubah gadis itu dari ceria menjadi gadis yang murung dan kesepian.

"hari ini saya bawakan teh kesukaan anda, nona" ucap Naruto sambil menuangkan teh yang tadi ia bawa ke gelas porselain.

"Aku tidak berselera minum teh pagi ini, aku mau mandi dan tolong siapkan jadwal ku hari ini" ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya."Baik nona" ucap Naruto berhenti menungkan teh itu.

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, seorang butler pribadi dari seorang gadis cantik bernama haruno Sakura. Di usiaku yang telah menginjak 18 tahun ini sebagai seorang butler aku memiliki kewajiban melindungi dan menjaga majikanku. Tapi tanpa diwajibkan pun aku pasti akan melakukannya karena aku memang mencintai Sakura, mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri mencintainya bahkan ketika aku belum mengerti arti 'cinta'.

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju Landon untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah disana, aku menatap keluar jendela kereta kuda yang kami tumpangi saat kami melewati puluhan pohon sakura yang terbentang luas di perbukitan. Pohon sakura dan perbukitan yang menjadi saksi bisu masa kecilku dengan Sakura yang indah— indah karena saat itu kami berdua belum menyadari besarnya jurang status yang memisahkan kita.

"Naruto apa saja jadwal ku hari ini?," tanya Sakura kepadaku saat perjalanan menuju London. Ucapan Sakura sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa kecil kami, aku mengambil sebuah notes kecil di saku celana ku dan membacakan semua agenda Sak— maksud ku nona Sakura.

"Hari ini Nona akan bertemu dengan beberapa bangsawan dan melakukan pertemuan dengan mentri-mentri negara. Dan makan malam dengan earl Sasuke"

"hanya itu ?," tanya Sakura datar tanpa menatapku sedikit pun, tuhan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kedua mata hijau indah itu mau menatapku.

"iya, hanya itu jadwal anda hari ini nona" balas ku sesopan mungkin. Memang waktu dapat mengubah segalanya termasuk gadis di hadapanku ini, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin dan tak perduli dengan sekelilingnya dan itu secara tak langsung membuat keingananku membuatnya tertawa semakin besar.

~~oOo~~

"Kita sudah sampai nona" ucapku seraya membukakan pintu kereta kuda saat kami tiba ditujuan kami, Uchiha mansion. "hn.." balasnya singkat saat turun dari kereta dan lagi-lagi ia tak menatap wajahku. Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku saat memasuki mansion yang tak kalah mewah dengan haruno mansion. Pintu mansion itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki tampan yang berusia sama denganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki harta yang tak terhitung jumlahnya membuat ia menjadi terkenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna itu, hidup di keluarga kaya raya dan memiliki wajah yang tampan membuat semua gadis di London tergila-gila padanya. Berbeda jauh denganku yang hanya seorang Butler. Lagi pula ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku tidak dapat mengganggu hubungan mereka yaitu, Sasuke adalah tunangan sah dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat datang, nona Haruno" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan sakura yang terbalut sarung tangan putih.

"terimakasih earl Uchiha" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi campur aduk antara senang dan sedih, senang karena melihat sakura kembali tersenyum dan sedih karena senyuman itu bukan untukku. Lagi pula aku tak boleh egois kan? Sakura mencintai Sasuke bukan aku.

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, ada apa earl Uchiha mengundangku kemari" Ucap Sakura saat sampai ke ruang makan masion yang megah itu. Arsitektur khas Eropa sangat terasa di ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih bersih itu.

"Maaf kan ketidak sopanan saya karena tidak memberitahu anda tentang tujuan saya mengundang anda kekediaman saya" Ucap Sasuke setelah memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk membawakan makanan untuk mereka. Naruto menarik salah satu bangku di sisi meja makan besar itu dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya berdiri di samping majikannya— itulah salah satu peraturan Butler. Berdiri di samping majikannya selama acara makan berlangsung tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali di perintahkan majikannya.

"Tujuan saya menggundang tunanganku yang cantik ini kemari adalah untuk membicarakan rencana untuk mempercepatan upacara pernikahan kita" Ucap Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat Sasuke ?" Mata hijau Sakura masih menyisakan sedikit keterkejutan namun bisa di tutupi dengan sempurna oleh gadis itu.

"Apakah kau ragu dengan persaanku ini, My lady ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, akan tetapi bukankah lebih baik kita menunggu earl Fugaku kembali dari luar negeri ?"

"Ayah akan pulang lusa, jadi kita dapat melaksanakan pernikahan secepatnya bukan begitu Nona ?"

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan dibalas oleh senyuman oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik" Senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah putih gadis itu.

**Naruto POV**

Aku hanya dapat berdiri terpaku disamping tempat duduk Sakura saat mendegar pernyataan Uchiha itu. Pernikahan? Tak pernah ku pikirkan itu sama sekali, tak bisa tergambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak lalu mencekik pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha atau apalah agar bsa menghentikan pernikahan mereka namun saat kulihat senyuman tulus dari gadis yang sangat ku cintai niat itu lenyap entah kemana dan saat detik itu aku mulai menyadari satu hal. Hati dan cinta seorang Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

~~Bagiku senyumanmu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku~~

**Normal POV**

Hari mulai malam saat mereka kembali ke kediaman Haruno, seperti biasa Naruto sang Butler membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan Saat Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, puluhan pelayang tampak berjejer di depan pintu utama mansion itu, meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan mereka hanya untuk menyambut majikan mereka itu, walau mereka tahu sakura tak akan membalas sapaan mereka.

"Naruto"

"Ada apa, Yang mulia?,"

"Kau tahu kan tentang rencanaku beberapa minggu mendatang?,"

"Iya, Saya tahu Yang mulia"

"Jadi tolong siapkan semua yang diperlukan. Semuanya, karena aku ingin pernikahanku berjalan sempurna" Ucap Sakura sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang butler yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri di depan pintu besar itu.

"As you wish, My love"

Dan setetes air mata turun setelah kata itu terucap.

~~oOo~~

_I will do anything to see your smile once more again. _

_So I can say "I love you" in the end, my princess _

~~oO To Be Continue Oo~~

Author gaje note:

Kyaa.. apa-apan ini? Kenapa masih ancur begini. Mana typo(s) nya berkeliaran dimana-mana lagi *heboh sendiri*

Naruto: apaan nih masa gw jadi pelayan sih sedangkan si teme jadi earl mana tunangan sakura-chan lagi *nge-death gleger Kyuri*

Kyuri: Hiyy.. *merinding*

Sasuke: ck..ck

Sakura: hore aku jadi tunangan Sasuke-kun *meluk Sasuke*

Naruto: hiyaa.. Sakura jangan peluk si Teme donk, peluk aja aku

Sakura: gak mau wee.. :P

Naruto: KYURII...! tanggung jawab kau Sakura-chan jadi nempel terus tuh sama si Teme

Kyuri: hehhe..*pasang muka innocent*...mana ku tau *kabur no jutsu*

Naruto: KYUBII makan dia

Kyubi: *ngejar author*

Kyuri: Hiyaa.. Kyubi ampun...

Lupakan perbincangan(?) gak jelas di atas. Pokoknya Kyuri sangat mengharapkan review dan Flame juga gak di tolak kok jadi REVIEW sangat amat sangat di harapkan disini.


	2. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING: NARUSAKU, SASUSAKU,little NARUSHION**

**WARNING: Jalan cerita dan Discripsi yang aneh, Typo(s) yang masih berkeliaran, dan juga Pairing yang gak jelas**

**O**

**0**

**.**

Matahari sudah berada di ujung langit saat Sang Butler sedang memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk turun tangan langsung di pekerjaan yang seharusknya di kerjakan oleh koki khusus. Namun karena sang majikan—Sakura haruno tidak suka memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh orang yang tak ia kenal baik, makalah jadilah Naruto sekarang, seorang Butler yang meranggkap menjadi seorang koki pribadi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari Butler berambut pirang itu, matanya yang biasanya memancarkan aura keceriaan kini tak lebih dari sepasang mata Sapphire yang kosong di tambah lagi dengan adanya kantung mata yang sangat kontrak dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat agak pucat. Itu semua karena rencana gadis berambut pink itu, rencana yang membuat Naruto tak bisa tidur semalaman, rencana pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Rencana yang Naruto harap hanya lelucon april-mop tapi orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa rencana itu bukan candaan lagi pula ini januari bukan april. Dan hanya dengan mengingat itu, kedua mata Sapphire itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan hampir menumpahkan air mata, yang sudah mati-matian Naruto tahan karena ia tahu masalah ini cukup ia saja yang merasakannya. Cukup ia saja yang tersakiti disini.

"Nar—, astaga!," seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran itu. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan cepat menarik tanggan Naruto yang ternyata jarinya tidak segaja teriris pisau dan darah segar tampak menetes dari luka itu. "Astaga Naruto, kau ini ceroboh sekali," omel gadis berpakaian maid lengkap itu sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke wastafel dan segera membersihkan darah yang ada dengan air. "Hehehe, maaf tadi aku melamun" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cenggiran khasnya yang dipaksakan, untung saja Shion kini terlalu sibuk membasuh luka yang ada di jari Naruto kalau tidak ia pasti sudah menyadari kalau Naruto memasang senyum palsu. "Dasar, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan obat dulu" ujar— perintah Shion sesaat sebelum ia berjalan ke sebuah kotak PPPK yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

~~O0o~~

Naruto Pov

Aku hanya bisa diam saat Shion— salah satu maid disini membersihkan luka ku. "Dasar, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan obat dulu" ujarnya yang segera aku balas dengan anggukan dan tentunya sedikit senyuman. Aku segera menyadarkan diriku di tembok yang ada di belakangku lalu membiarkan tubuhku terduduk lemas disitu saat aku lihat Shion sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak PPPK. Aku memandang nanar luka dijariku, untung saja tidak terlalu parah walau sempat mengelurkan dara yang cukup banyak kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa hanya memiliki 9 jari tangan saja nantinya. Segitukah aku memikirkan rencana itu sehingga aku melamun dan bahkan aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku hampir memotong jari tanganku sendiri. Aku memegangi kepala ku yang terasa agak pusing, jujur memikirkan hal ini hanya membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Shion— yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk disampingku lengkap dengan kapas dan antiseptic di kedua tangannya. Akupun hanya bisa menurut dan mengulurkan tangan kananku yang terluka dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Shion segera meneteskan antiseptic keluka di jariku itu. Aku sedikit meringgis saat rasa perih mulai menjalar dari luka itu ketika Shion meneteskan antiseptic, "Tahan sedikit," ujar Shion yang sepertinya menyadarinya.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahku saat melihat gadis itu merawat lukaku dengan sangat hati-hati. Shion memang hanya seorang maid di masion ini, namun aku sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adikku sendiri karena sifatnya yang ramah dan perhatian membuatku dengan mudah menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak ia bekerja disini sekitar setahun yang lalu. "Sudah selesai" ujarnya dengan nada puas saat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandang kagum hasil kerjanya yang menurutku sangat baik ketimbang jika aku harus merawat luka ini sendiri. "Terima kasih ya," ujarku kepada gadis blonde itu. "Iya sama-sama, tapi kalau boleh tau kenapa kau bisa melamun sampai seperti ini," pertanyaan yang tak aku harapkan keluar dari mulut gadis itu akhirnya terucap juga. "Ah, i-itu bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kumasak kali ini," ujarku berbohong. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal membohongi gadis itu, "Jangan bohong, kalau kau bingung kenapa di aku mencium aroma sup disini" tuh kan benar, aku memang tak jago berbohong lagi pula aku dapat menangkap pandangan yang seolah berkata 'jangan-bohongi-aku' dari sepasang mata ungu milik Shion. Melihat menyerah saat melihat tatapan itu, lagi pula cepat atau lambat para pelayan disini pasti akan tahu rencana pernikahan ini kan?, lagi pula Shion sudah tau perasaanku pada Sakura sejak aku menceritakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

End Naruto POV

~~o0o~~

Shion POV

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto setelah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi kepadannya. Sekilas aku dapat melihat mimik bimbang di wajahnya yang agak pucat menurutku. "Sakura," ucapnya menggantung dan seperti sulit untuk melanjutkannya. "Sakura?," aku hanya membeo dan berharap ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun aku bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajahnya yang tiba-tiba murung setelah ia mengucapkan nama majikan kami itu. "Dia, di-dia akan. Me-menikah," Naruto segera menundukan wajahnya sehingga hampir tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut pirang keemasannya. ya Hampir, jika saja tetesan air mata terlihat jelas oleh mataku, menetes di pipinya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat bahunya yang sedikit bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis. Memang benar aku tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya patah hati namun aku mengerti benar apa yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh sahabatku ini. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya jika saja aku ada di posisi Naruto sekarang, melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan pria lain bukanlah perkara mudah dan aku rasa seluruh orang juga tak akan sanggup mejalaninya. Tapi, kenapa Naruto baru menceritakannya padaku sekarang, setidaknya aku bisa membantunya sedikit sehingga ia tak perlu menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini.

Dengan lembut, aku mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto dan benar saja saat aku melakukannya seketika itu pula ia menganggkat wajahnya karena terkejut dengan tindakan ku barusan. Sungguh melihatnya seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit, melihatnya seseorang yang sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri menanggis seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aku sukai apalagi melihat sosoknya sekarang yang seperti raga tanpa jiwa itu. Reflek, aku membawa memeluknya dan berharap bisa menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan padanya. Sungguh aku tidak peduli jika ia marah atau apa kepadaku saat ini karena jika ia melakukannya setidaknya ia telah meluapkan sedikit emosinya namun sepertinya prediksiku salah karena Naruto sama sekali tidak marah malahan ia balas memelukku. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari betapa rapuhnya sosoknya sekarang yang kini tengah menanggis dalam bisu di pelukkannku. "Jangan khawatir, kau tak sendiri" ucapku mencoba menenangkannya. Menenangkannya yang kini tengah menunjukan sisi rapuhnya. Sisi rapuh yang hanya ia tunjukan kepadaku dan mendiang orang tuanya.

End Shion POV

~~o0o~~

Normal POV.

Dikamar besar nan mewah itu seorang gadis bermata emerald terbangun saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit meregangkan ototnya Sakura segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berniat mengambil air minum sendiri karena ia tak mau mengganggu Naruto yang sepertinya sedang sibuk jam segini. "Klek" Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju dapur, yang berada di lantai dua masion ini. Dengan tubuh yang masih menggunakan baju tidur, Sakura menuruni tangga masionnya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan melintas. Wajar saja mereka heran karena majikan mereka yang tekenal sangat dingin dan cuek itu bisa bangun sepagi ini tanpa dibangunkan oleh sang butler dan tampaknya hal ini cukup aneh bagi mereka.

Telingga Sakura menangkap suara Shion saat ia sudah melihat pintu dapur dan saat gadis berambut pink itu telah berdiri di depan pintu dapur, telinganya juga menangkap suara Naruto di sana.

~~o0o~~

Sakura POV

Aku sudah berjalan sendirian di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur. Dari jauh samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto, namun suaranya tidak tertegar begitu jelas. Menurutku Naruto di dapur jam segini adalah hal yang wajar karena aku sengaja menugaskan Naruto untuk memasak makanan untukku setiap hari, karena jujur saja masakannya lumayan enak untukku.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak sendiri," langkah kakiku terhenti tepat di pintu dapur saat mendengar suara seorang wanita— yang kukenali pemiliknya adalah Shion, salah satu maidku. Tidak sendiri?, apa maksudnya dengan 'kau tidak sendiri?,' dan dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar akupun mengintip keadaan di dalam dari celah kecil di lubang kunci. Mataku membulat tak percaya akan apa yang kini aku saksikan. Naruto dan Shion berpelukan dengan posisi yang aku anggap tak wajar jika hanya disebut pelukan persahabatan. Posis Naruto dan Shion yang dalam keadaan terduduk dan juga wajah Shion yang sepertinya sangat menikmati posisi mereka saat ini, sedangkan Naruto?, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh helaian rambut pirang pucat Shion.

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit saat menyaksikan ini semua. Aneh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kini sedang aku rasakan. Hatiku sakit dan seakan ada sesuatu dari dalam hatiku yang memaksaku untuk menghentikan meraka tapi hal yang paling aneh adalah pandanganku yang mulai memudar tertutupi air mata yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi yang jelas rasanya sakit. Sakit yang tak bisa aku jelaskan sama sekali. Apa ini yang disebut cemburu?, tapi mengapa?, mengapa aku harus cemburu kepada mereka?, terutama Naruto yang jelas bukan siapa-siapa kecuali Butlerku lagi pula kalau memang benar kenapa aku harus cemburu sedangkan aku sudah memiliki Sasuke.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat dadaku sesak, akupun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarku. Aku tak peduli sudah berapa banyak pelayan yang aku tabrak saat aku kembali kekamarku. Aku sengaja berlari karena kau tak ingin seorangpun melihat air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar ini, karena bagiku air mata adalah simbol kelemahan dan kelemahan bukanlah sifat yang dimiliki seorang bagsawan. Itulah yang telah ditanamamkan 'mereka' jauh saat aku masih kecil dulu.

Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku kekasur saat aku tiba dikamarku. Disini setidaknya lebih baik karena kau bisa menumpahkan emosiku disini. Dan disini pulalah aku membiarkan diriku menanggis. Menanggis karena hal yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

End Sakura POV

~~o0o~~

Naruto POV

Aku hanya membiarakan air mataku tumpah di pundak Shion. Entah mengapa aku bisa sedikit tenang ketika menghirup wangi anggur dari tubuh Shion. "Shion, terimakasih" ujarku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan se-segera mungkin mengapus sisa air mata di mataku. "Tenang saja, itu kan gunanya sahabat," Gadis itu tersenyum. Mendegar ucapannya, aku akhiarnya mengerti bahwa gunanya sahabat adalah untuk saling melengkapi dan kurasa Shion sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk urusan itu. Aku sedikit melirik jam milikku yang kini telah menunjukan angka 7.00 a.m dan tak ingin membuat Sakura kesiangan hari ini, akupun segera bangkit dari posisiku dan segera menyiapkan morning tea. "Shion, aku permisi dulu aku harus mengantarkan morning tea dulu ke nona Sakura" ujarku sambil mendorong troli berisi morning tea ke arag pintu. "Naruto, kau harus ikuti kata hatimu," ucapanya sukses menghentikan langkahku. Apa maksudnya?, mengikuti hatiku?, tapi bagaimana bisa jika hatiku saja sudah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Sakura dan yang ku pikirkan hanya kebahagiaanya semata.

"Tapi—,"

"Jika kau percaya apa yang hati kecilmu katakan, aku percaya itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik,"

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia,"

"Lalu kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka melihat gadis yang kau cintai menikah dengan pria lain?,"

"Jika itu membuat nona Sakura bahagia. Tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya." Ujarku kembali melanjutkan langkahku dan segera membuka pintu dapur. "Kau tidak mengerti Shion, bagiku hidupnya adalah hidupku dan kebahagiannya juga kebahagianku," ujarku nyaris berbisik sesaat sebelu

aku menutup pintu.

End Naruto POV

~~o0o~~

'tok,tok,tok' sebuah ketukan pintu menyadari lamunan Sakura. "Masuk," ucap Sakura yang kini berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang baru menanggis. 'clek,' pintu besar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang sedang mendorong trolli berisi teh itu. "Pagi Nona Sakura," Sapa Naruto ramah sambil membuka tirai jendela di samping tempat tidur Sakura. "ya," balas gadis itu sekenanya dan berusaha untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto karena baginya mata biru milik Naruto hanya kan mengingatkannya pada kejadian di dapur tadi. "Naruto," panggil Sakura hampir berbisik. "Ada apa Nona?," Naruto menungkan teh kecangkir porselain itu lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Shion itu?," tanya Sakura sambil berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang entah mengapa muncul saat ia mengucapkan nama Shion. Sedangkan mata biru Naruto membelalak saat mendegar pertanyaan itu, 'mengapa Sakura-chan menanyakan hubungannya dengan Shion atau jangan-jangan ia melihatku berpelukan dengan Shion tadi' pikirnya dalam hati. "Saya hanya bersahabat dengannya nona, tidak lebih," ucap Naruto. "Jika benar seperti itu, kenapa—," ucapan Sakura masih mengantung karena ia ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Mana bisa ia kalau di diam-diam mengintip Naruto dan Sakura saat di dapur tadi. "Sudahlah lupakan saja, dan satu hal lagi" ucap Sakura saat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ingin Shion dipecat, hari ini juga" ucapnya dingin tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun. Mata biru itu melukisakan rasa kaget seketika itu juga. Ini semuanya salahnya, jika saja ia tak menceritakanya pada Shion pasti gadis itu tak perlu menenangkannya dan juga gadis itu sekarang tidak harus dipecat. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto untuk menolaknya namun perintah tetap perintah dan di juga tahu sifat Sakura yang sangat tidak suka ditentang itu. Tapi walaupun begitu ia ingin tahu apa alasan gadis itu memecat sahabatnya. "Tapi, kenapa?," ucapnya berbisik. "Kenapa?, kurasa tidak perlu alasan untuk ini kan?, dan ku harap kau juga tahu ," ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Dan satu lagi, mulai hari ini kau akan terus dalam pengawasanku," lanjut gadis berambut merah muda itu tanpa memandang mata Sapphire di belakangnya. Ya, hari ini Sakura menyadari satu hal bahwa ia tak rela melihat Naruto bersama orang lain. Walaupun ia tau ini egois.

Dan pada hari itu Gadis itu juga menyadari satu hal.

Ia telah Cemburu pada Shion karena Naruto.

Dengan kata lain.

Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada butlernya sendiri.

Cinta yang tumbuh tanpa ia sadari dan seharusnya tidak terjadi.

~~o0o~~

_If I can not have you because of our differences._

_So I will use those differences to prevent others to have you._

~~TBC~~

Balasan Review (^_^)

Rie HanaKatsu:

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak ya Rie-san *boleh kan panggil kayak gitu?* udah mau review fic gaje dari author gila seperti Kyu hahha *tuhkan gilanya kumat*. Sama Kyu juga gak tega sama Naru-chan *reader: yang buat dia menderitakan lo sendiri, Kyuri: Oh iya lupa* hehe..

Ikut ngibarin bendera Narusaku "HIDUP NARUSAKU"

(^_^)

NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki:

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak karena mau Review di fanfic ancur kayak gini. Hhehehe.. boleh kok Kyu juga sering review kagak Log-in, Di chap ini perasaan Saku udah Kyu jelasin kok (^_^). Pokonya sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya *bungkuk hormat*.

Amaiii 13:

Lamnal juga ^_^, sebelumnya Kyu ucapin terimakasih banyak yah

Aduh Kyu kayanya belum cocok deh dipanggil senpai. Jadi panggil Kyu aja yah (^_^)

Nih udah Kyu update,

NARUSAKU FOREVER *matiin caps Lock*

(Author gaje side)

Kyuri: Hyaa maafkah aku Shion-chan *meluk Shion*

Naruto: Curang masa sama Shion langsung minta maaf sih, sedangkan sama aku yang sudah merana dari chap satu gak minta maaf

Kyuri: kan udah

Naruto: Kapan?

Kyuri: Dalem hati *Tampang innocent*. *Dirasenggan Naruto*

Kyuri: *gosong* Hwaa.. ampun.

Ok lupakan perbincangan Super ancur diatas pokonya Review dan saran sangat yang sangat membantu akan selalu Kyu tunggu. (^_^)

HIDUP NARUSAKU

HIDUP FFn

HIDUP SEMBAKO MURAH (?) *Plak*


End file.
